


Heard it on the Radio

by juliathephantom (knitsessed)



Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/pseuds/juliathephantom
Summary: Thanks to odd_izzy for the one-shot suggestion!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102190
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Heard it on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to odd_izzy for the one-shot suggestion!

Ray Molina had always been proud of his daughter’s music. Even if Julie had never played for anyone but herself, he would have been happy that she had something she loved doing. However, being able to brag about his daughter being the titular Julie of the hugely successful band Julie and the Phantoms  _ was _ nice.

The first time Julie’s music was played on the radio, he was cooking breakfast. The radio was always on in the Molina household, so he admittedly wasn’t paying much attention. The pancakes were a bigger focus. Ray would be the first to admit that he wasn’t a great cook, but Julie didn’t spend the night here very often so he wanted to make a nice breakfast for the family.

Julie and Luke were still upstairs, probably still in bed, even, when the radio host started talking. “Put your hands up, let’s dance, yup, because here’s the new anthem from Julie and the Phantoms.”

Ray was not embarrassed to admit that he started screaming when  _ Wake Up _ started playing through the speakers. He cranked the volume as loud as it would go. Then, with tears streaming down his face, he shouted, “Julie! Luke! Get down here! Mija, you’re on the radio!”

Their feet were pounding on the stairs within moments. Julie skidded into the room, almost crashing into the wall in her excitement. Later, she would defend herself, saying that the socks made her slip, but in the moment, no one was judging her.

“‘ _ So get up, get out, relight that spark. You know the rest by heart, _ ’” Julie on the radio sang. 

Julie in the kitchen sang the next line with her radio counterpart. “‘ _ Wake up, wake up if it's all you do. Look out, look inside of you.’ _ ”

“Luke! I’m on the radio!” 

Luke had, of course, been on the radio before as part of Sunset Curve, but he had to admit it: this was better. This was his Julie and she was making something of herself. 

“Ray, what station is this?” Luke asked, already dialing Reggie.

When Reggie picked up, Luke demanded that he go get Alex. Putting the phone on speaker, Reggie yelled for the remaining member of Julie and the Phantoms. Luke put his phone on speaker and Reggie gasped. “Is that... the radio?”

“Yes!” Julie shrieked from next to Luke. “We’re on the radio!”

Julie’s phone rang amid the congratulations emanating from Luke’s phone. “It’s Carrie,” Julie said, answering.

“Julie! You’re on the radio!” Carrie shouted into the phone. “102.7 KIIS FM!”

“I know! Oh my god! Carrie, this is the best day of my life!” 

(Julie would repeat that sentiment on the day of her high school graduation, her wedding day, and every time Julie and the Phantoms won a Grammy.)

Ray’s phone rang then. “It’s Victoria.”

Victoria declares in rapid Spanish that Ray must “turn on the radio! 102.7 KIIS FM!  _ Wake Up _ is playing!”

By the time the song was over, Carlos had made it down the stairs and he, Ray, Luke, and Julie were hugging and jumping up and down.

“Julie, you did it! You’re on the radio!” Carlos declared. He was so incredibly proud of his big sister. He couldn’t imagine anything more exciting happening for her, but he also wasn’t surprised. Julie had, like her soulmate was wont to say, a voice like a wrecking ball. Her lyrics were inspiring, her voice was powerful, and she had a really, really good band.

“Mija, your mother would be so proud,” Ray told Julie. For the first time since Rose Molina’s death, Julie would have to agree.


End file.
